


It's Forensics, Baby

by softmothprince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Willa is a college student with barely enough money to scrape by. Vet bills, phone bills, rent, the occasional doctors visit, it's starting to all add up and she knows it will soon come crashing down. Then, Isabel comes along with a nifty site. Sugar and Sting.
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1





	It's Forensics, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100944) by [ClasslessTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip). 



> This is 100% inspired by ClasslessTulip's Sugar Daddy fic. It takes place before the events in that, almost like a prequel of sorts I guess.
> 
> It will have some appearances of the Arcana LI, but mainly revolves around a lot of Apprentices that me and my friends have. 
> 
> This will be updated slowly since I work and am a lazy fuck. Hope you enjoy.

Willa was really contemplating her decisions to go to college. Sure, she was already in her second year and knee-deep in her classes, the loom of student debt eating at her soul, but really what was stopping her from just dropping it now? Well, that is easy to answer-

“Absolutely not.”

Her ex-girlfriend-turned-best friend Isabel. What had started as high school sweethearts ended up in the two being as thick as thieves and close friends. Which meant that Isabel could easily tell what was bothering the French woman, and once she learned of Willa’s plan to drop out, she was quick to try and stop her.

“Willa, you’re so passionate about forensics. I know that you love it. Ever since middle school, you wanted to do all that science shit with that smart brain of yours. What happened?”

“I need money to do that.” Willa huffs, hugging a pillow to her chest. “I make enough to take care of the ferrets and pay you rent, but my phone bill, my student debt, it’s all gonna come crashing down if I don’t drop something. And school is the most expensive right now.”

The two of them are sitting on Willa’s bed, her three ferrets all curled in the blankets by her hip. The blonde hums, before grabbing Willa’s laptop and easily signing in while ignoring her friend’s questioning on how she knows the password. After a few minutes of typing and clicking, Isabel turns the laptop around and grins at Willa’s raised brow.

“A sugar daddy? Really, Isabel?” The French woman asks, letting her chin fall to her chest with a sigh.

The blonde shrugs, pushing the laptop closer to her friend. On it was a website, Sugar and Sting, that the Celtic woman in front of her was telling her to look into. Willa doesn’t even need to ask to know how Isabel knew of this site. It was obvious by the look in her eye.

Giving one last glance to Isabel, who is grinning like the cat that caught the canary, Willa gives in and goes to the ‘create an account’. It’s pretty easy to fill one out, though she did have to ask Isabel for help on some translations, which the blonde did while teasing Willa relentlessly. By the end of it she was a heavily dlustered mess. 

She uses a picture taken by Isabel, just a quick one of her with the pillow in her lap, as her profile picture. With a final click to the save button, her profile is complete and ready for use.

“There. Happy?” Willa huffs, crossing her arms as Isabel happily hums and sips her hot chocolate.

“Yes. And you will be too when you get your first money transfer!” She chirps, slightly bouncing on the mattress.

Groaning, Willa falls back into her pillows, tossing her arm over her face as Isabel pats her knee. Sighing, she looks over her profile. She listed her age (25), height (5’0), weight (120Ibs), sex (female), kinks (blush, willing to try once on a lot of them), and in a custom bio writes about how she’s going to school to do forensics.

She jolts when Isabel suddenly jolts up, pulling on her arms as she shouts: “Now let’s go! We have that coffee date with Acacia and Raoul!”

Really, Isabel was the main reason she did anything besides watching reruns of NCIS and eating take out nowadays.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, kudos, all that shit if you enjoyed. I do have a tumblr for my mcs called ask-apprentice-willa if anyone wants to check out what they look like and act like. anyway, peace, love and fuck this I'm out


End file.
